sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky the Fox
= Becky "Scenic" The Arctic Fox = Fan Character created by beckydragon.deviantart.com Becky the fox (ベッキー,孤 betsuki,) Or just Becky (ベッキー)The name "Becky" is a pun on the creators name.. She is an Seventeen-year-old anthropomorphic fox with two tails. She is known to be Tails' and Kassy's cousin. She is able to use her two tails to propel herself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time. Her debut was in March 18 2008. She can create Light energy from anywhere on her body. Becky is long time friends with most other fan characters like Paint the hedgehog or Kassy The Wolf. Becky is kind-hearten and will never turn down a fight. Her impulsive nature dose lead to most things. She is a rare purple Arctic fox from the far north. That being said she feels at home anywhere there is snow. She is a excellent snowboarder, and learns very fast. At the Age of just 5 her father was killed from a Elk Stampede. she ran away thinking its her fault, and came across a small, uncharted Lake in the middle of Mist Forest. where she met a being named Dream Foreva. she told her to watch the lake for it is her sanctuary. She's mentally insane and cause of this can at times burst out with anger. it was cause of this that she was kicked out of her High School... now none will let her back it. At a very young age she was taken by Robotnik AKA Eggman. he wanted to make a animal larger then normal residences of Mobius so he could beat Sonic, but it back fired when Becky became friends with Sonic, and his friends. Cause of this event, Becky is not the normal size of a normal Mobian resident at the Height of 5'1. Her main enemy was a Dingo named Emblem the Dingo. he was the one that gave her all the scars she has now. Bex also dosen't like to Hang you or even be near Rouge the bat cause of the accident that almost killed Becky's life. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Becky Scenic The Arctic Fox *'Age:' 17 1/2 *'Height:' 5'1 *'Eye color:' Light True Blue *'Birth Home:' Forgotten Realms *'Current Home:' Mist Forest *'Gender:' Female *'Lover:' David the Insane Wolf *'Main Quote:' "Your heart is your biggest Battle ground" *'Birthday:' March 18 *'Element:' Light and Air *'Likes:' David, Jamie, Spike ( she loves to tickle him ), Her Friends, The night sky, Her "sanctuary", The wind flowing through her hair, walking in Mist Forest, her troves of Candy, Drawing, being alone at times. *'Dislikes:' Seeing any of her family or friends in pain, The morning sun, Noisy ass people, not getting her candy, the fact she got kicked out of school Conception and creation Becky was created by Becky Aleksey. Her creation took almost 8 years to create, going though many different changes. Becky was originally created to be sort of a "elemental" or user of a element. But as time went on she became sort of a "persona" for the sonic world. She was created on March 18 2008, but her Original concept was thought up on July 22 2000. At first she has a Orange jump-suit, which Had a gem zipper. but after 5 months she had gotten a new look. this included a pair of blue pants with a yellow shirt. as more time went on, she had gotten a blue aquamarine necklace. Which has also changed over time as well. It was then that she had gotten a Brown vest. Made to act like her creator, Becky has a "unique" Quality to her. Becky, unlike most fan characters has a theme song, which just like her outfit changed many times.it has gone from "We will meet again" to "Can you feel the Sunshine" to finally "Sanctuary". originally Becky looked almost like someone from the 80's. But like most characters she under-went many, many changes. changes. Her final look is consisted of A Yellow T-shirt that covered up some what by a brown vest that cant close. she had navy blue jeans that go over parts of her boots. she also now has Knee high boots that have blue globes on the back.her Necklace ans become more of a choker with her Aquamarine gem in the middle Her Green wrist rings are still there just more of a Emerald type color. also now she has gray claws on her hands cause she has finger-less gloves now. she has also gotten scars that too have changed over time. 3 can now be seen. The concept around Becky is basically nature and its power. She though has some movie's mixed in. She's a mix of *The Lion King *Pokemon *Nature *Foxes *Kingdom Hearts Characteristics The character of Becky is portrayed as a very kind-hearted and humble fox; who, before she met anyone, was bothered and troubled by her Past. Naive sometimes, she can be hard to reason with. Though she gets mad easily, she wants to prove she can be counted on. She loves candy, sleeping around, and just being herself. Becky has a fear of lightning and a tendency to ramble. Becky can have a tendency to have a very impulsive nature, which of course gets her in much. un-needed trouble. Becky loves the snow and the feel of the cold weather. Becky has been described to be a mix of Shadow the hedgehog and Miles"Tails" Prower. Additionally, by spinning her two tails like a helicopter rotor, she has the unique ability to push herself through the air . Becky is one of the fastest fliers due to the fact that she dose not tire easily. Becky also happens to able to swim. Becky seems to also annoy Shadow the hedgehog a lot. in fact she is the only character to annoy shadow to the point where he would just blow-up in anger.. but most of the time, Becky is just laying around. She's known for being a thief, so she is very calm and collected. she's adventures and loves to explore when given the chance. She will do anything to help her friends, but when they do get over her as she says "frrigin hair parts" she will sort of blow up at them. so she is very hard to deal with. Life Style Becky's life mostly is surrounded by her love obsession of Candy and Adventure. She dose how ever do basic stuff like sleep and eat, and in fact, that is what she will do if nothing else. if all else fails, she will go and find her lover. Becky has a sense for Danger that can't be rivaled.her love for adventure matches her love for Candy and David. While she's not doing that, she will be drawing and working at her job down at the Mobius Museum of Natural History.Becky is the main artist for the Dinosaur concepts and Early mammals. She bases her life around what she calls "Um zu leben Leben, müssen Sie durch Tod leben" Meaning, "To live Life, you must Live through Death" Becky has at many times come close to dieing. twice she did, but was revived. She believed that every time she has almost died, made her more better in living what life she has now. Becky Just loves to sit around and play games though... which counter acts her own way of living. sometimes she will just sit on her couch and play her Tomb Raider games. but this does annoy most people cause she will curse when she loses or dies. But her favorite past time is Stealing. yes stealing. Becky is known as a Master thief leader in the gang know as Blackmailers. this is her gang that has grown in size over the years. starting out as just her, it grew after Natel the Shark joined in. and then after that many more. the gang is now one of the largest and most ruthless of the Gangs that plague Central City. Games She has made a few appearances in Sonic Advance 3 and Sonic and the black knight, and Sonic battle. mainly though her sightings stay in the hand-held games. she has made a few moments in Sonic the Hedgehog for the X-box 360 and so forth, but not big roles. in the games, she plays it cool and collected. she tries numerous times to beat Sonic at his own game, making it close but not wining. her most known game is ''Sonic Chronicles, A New Beginning ''. where her introduction is finally reveled and she learns why things happened that should not have happened. when Sonic and the Black Knight came out she was depicted as Sir Constantine of the Round Table. as a side story to the main game you help Constantine find clues as to what has happened to the Great King Arthur. in the end, Sonic comes back to his world and Sir Constantine Becomes the new king. Forms Becky, like most well-thought out characters, has 2 different forms. 1 is Hyper Becky, which is like the "super sonic" for her. she turns into a blast of radiating heat. she can release light pulses as strong as the strongest solar wind. her eyes and green wrist bands become pure red. Her other form is a darker form called Gia Becky. In this form, Becky turns a dark black. her eyes become pure white when this happens. But this can 0nly happen with the dark energy of the chaos emeralds. Same wise with Hyper Becky. She can only accumulate these forms with the 7 chaos emeralds. Her Forms have also Changed over the course of time. Her super form has become known as her Heart Warrior form. Her Dark form has now become known as her DementedForm. After some months she was then bitten by a Werewolf now she turns into one every full moon. but also she can transform is if she is bitten. This form is the newest one, it appeared around May 27th. this was thought up mainly for fun, but became a main form for her now. this form has changed her normal look as well. it has given her more fur in the back of her head, sharper claws, and a whole new attitude to people now. she's more connected to wild canines unlike before, she can speak to them now. Her Forms mainly revolve around the idea of Light and Dark, Good and Bad. the Mystical and Monster. Her forms have changed from time to time as well, Like she used to have a "Light Becky" and a "Dark Kitsune" these of course have changed from time to the forms she has now. Friends Becky happens to have very strong ties to the real Sonic characters. She happens to be cousins to Miles "tails" Prower. also she is good friends with Blaze the cat. though she may or may not be his friend, she hangs around Shadow the hedgehog a lot. Mostly to annoy him.. Becky hates Rouge the bat due to a fight she had with her over her necklace. during that fight, Becky did win.. but almost lost her life. She is sometimes seen with Sonic and Knuckles, but most of her time is spent bothering Shadow. She dose from time-to-time hang around with Amy Rose, and team Chaotix. She spends a lot of time hanging out with Knuckles the Echinda up on Angle island, who she sees as a tacher to her since most of her fighting styles come from him. Most of her friends though are other Fan Characters Like Melly the fox, Or Keira The Wolf, or Dice the Echidna. She dosent have many friends due to her craziness and over going personality. but the ones she does have, she tries to keep. she has more ties to Characters that are not known as much, cause she likes to befriend those in need. her kind heart lets her do this. Becky has even befriended Characters of other Fandoms. like her close Dragon friend CandyCorn the Dragon. cause of the necklace she has, she is able to cross worlds sort of speak. in fact, many of her friends are from games like StarFox, or even Mario. She pretty much befriends anyone she finds "fun or crazy" or anything that relates to her way of thinking. Category:Foxs Category:Foxes